


Drabble dumpster

by TyrantTirade



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Animals, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Come Shot, Cute, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Drabble Collection, Emotional Sex, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Frottage, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Mouth Kink, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Schmoop, Self-Discovery, Self-Fisting, Smut, Spit Kink, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: A dumpster...full of drabbles.Potentially on fire.





	1. Harness (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> So i have way too many smol drabble fics, request ficlets, wip fics that ive given up on lol. So instead of having them just sit there because theyre too short or pointless or whatever im posting them here. Each chapter will have a summary and warnings if needed. Chapters will also be marked with (nsfw) most of these are not betaed.
> 
> Ill probably post every few days until ive cleared out.
> 
>  
> 
> _______  
> Anon requested Steve fucking Bucky while wearing the leather harness.
> 
> This took forever. If you see this anon, im very sorry.

“Just- just,” Bucky babbles uselessly into the sweaty tight skin of Steves pec muscle, not entirely sure of what he was even trying to say because Steve big cock fucks into him so deep that its overwhelming.

Each thrust from Steve is like a punch in the guts and with each one Bucky gets pushed up higher, fucked in deeper, dragging up the bed. 

Steve didn't even take his fucking uniform off though so Bucky stays on him with a tight grip to the leather harness latched around Steves traps. 

But this has been a thing he's noticed. He's pretty sure it’s adrenaline. Maybe if he thinks too deep on it it's Steves way of proving to himself that they're still intact.

Because he does this. He gets back from some mission and the first thing he does, before he can even take off those leather straps or unlace his boots, is always manage to pin Bucky against the wall, pulling Bucky back by a fistful of hair as he gnarls like a goddamn wolf and he's got that deep fucked out voice he only gets when Bucky's got him at least a third of the way to getting off as he says “You're mine.” 

It's a statement, not a demand, like he's taking the words right out of Bucky's mouth and it's so fucking easy for Bucky to sigh out softly and nod his head despite Steve's steady grip on his scalp. 

And sometimes Steve yanks him to his knees there, pets along Bucky's beard and whispers something like “Please baby.” and- Bucky has never needed to have Steve beg to want to suck his cock. God, he wants to all the time. But when he does beg it makes his chest flutter and his heart race and he's just as desperate to give as Steve is to get. 

But tonight things are different. 

Steve didn't yank him down, he pulled him up. He got a grip on the back of Bucky's thighs, rumpling up his pajama pants as he hauled Bucky willingly to their bedroom. 

He's so fucking big, Bucky's mind supplies dreamily. Because Bucky isn't small, if anything he's big himself but Steve just fucking throws him like he's Steve's tiny little thing, easy to manhandle. 

Bucky takes it though. He's happy to take all that Steve is willing to offer him.

Now all Bucky can do is clutch for purchase on anything that his fingers can scrabble for and gasp out cries from how deep Steve is in his hole, how hard he fucks him. How easy it is every single time for Steve to destroy him, just to put him right back together.

Steve's still got that stupid suit on even after stripping Bucky down. His dick tugged out of the zip hastily, the fabric of the leather rubbing against the skin of Bucky's thighs as his cock packs a few slow vicious times into Bucky's ass just to maybe prove that he's not all stamina. Maybe just to prove to himself that Bucky can fit that whole monster of a cock of him. 

But Bucky doesn't fucking care. He doesnt care at all. Because while Steve's busy digging in with his hips like he can somehow get in deeper he also gets to dragging a spit wet palm down to Bucky's dick to touch him. That gets Bucky keening even harder, using his body and all the noise his throat can make to beg for more.

Steve's eyes drag slowly from where his cock is buried, up to Bucky's chest, and to his face and- fuck the way he licks his lips like he's gonna eat Bucky alive, and the way he pulls out so slow that its torturous dragging his dick out all the way to the tip just to fuck back in, and the way he stares like he's watching, waiting, patient to see what kind of fucked-out faces he can get out of Bucky from his dick alone. 

That's all enough to make Bucky clutch tighter onto the leather straps of the harness as he rolls his head back uncontrollably, gasping out “Oh god” like he's pained by it. His hole clutching down on Steve's cock instinctively, dick dripping slick.

Steve fucks in and squeezes Bucky's dick just for good measure as he gives Bucky a breathless smirk “How's that feel?” he asks smug.

Bucky feel a little like he's suffocating, like Steves cock and his words and his existence is drowning him but he manages to roll his head up, still white knuckling the leather straps as he hastily nods his head and gapes his mouth to try to let out something, words or maybe a held in breath, he isn't sure. 

“C'mon baby, tell me. You like that?” he says, voice fuck-deep and possessive and maybe a little buzzed as he lets Bucky feel every single inch of his cock with how slowly he works it out. 

Bucky can't do much at all but with the little coherence he has left he manages to flex his biceps and yank Steve bodily down by the straps so he can speak against his mouth and groan out the first thing that comes to mind “Harder.”

There's a grin that comes up on Steve's face again as he scans back down to his dick, hands settling on Bucky's hips tight and Bucky feels his body shutter before Steve even responds. 

Bucky hangs on tight to Steve and Steve clutches tight back as he starts to fuck him mercilessly. A barely heard “Don't let go,” slipping out of him.


	2. It's a...Duck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also possibly titled, "Whats in the box???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll spare you all the sad story behind why i wrote this lol. 
> 
> Rated g, just some dumb fluff where steve and bucky are gay and married and happy and bucky surprises Steve with, something.

“What...is that?” steve asks bucky, staring down at the plastic box hanging from his hand. It's got metal bars and holes, like a tiny prison. 

Steve cant see inside well but he notices some movement, white puff of fur shifting. 

He wonders for a second why in the hell bucky thought buying a bunny was a good idea. He remembers the stalk of carrots he's got in the fridge and he thinks that is a good thing he bought that, at least it won't starve. Although, he's not really sure where they're gonna fit a rabbit in their small apartment anyway. Where is it even gonna shit?

But Bucky grins mischievously and steve suddenly thinks maybe it isn't a bunny. Knowing bucky it's probably a small bear, like...a polar bear. That's really not gonna fit. 

“Well,” bucky starts, he lowers himself to set the crate on the floor and lets the handle fall down. The small white mass of fluff wiggles in the cage, shifting around. “I was at petsmart and,” he lets out a laugh that really is more of a breath, nervous but affectionate. “She just, she kept looking at me, and she winked, and her ears are pink and-” his shoulders loosen pleadingly. “I just had to Steve, she tried to slap me in the face with her little foot and i couldn't not get her and-” 

Steve finally lets his gaze drop down to the box. Whatever it is has shifted around, its face now right behind the tiny prison bars and Steve feels himself smile. 

The cat in the box opens its mouth to meow but no sound comes out but, its ears are pink like bucky said, its fur white besides big grey sections that line down its back, one over its eye. Its fluffy with orange eyes and a pink nose and bucky continues, “i had to have her Steve.” 

But Steve interjects, still staring down at the puffball, “It looks like a duck,” he says. 

Very quickly bucky shuts up, glancing down at the box. “-A duck?” he asks.

“Yeah like a duck, quack quack, it's duck colors, just- ya know without a bill.”

“Huh,” bucky responds, dropping down to his knees to look in the cage where the duck is giving him a curious look. “Huh,” he says again. “You're kinda right.”


	3. Moving day (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theyre trying to move into their new place. But bucky has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like a year ago because for some reason i wanted a fic of steve and bucky moving but bucky being like, sex break. It was supposed to be longer but, ya know. 
> 
> This is also sort of inspired by the fact that bottoms eating their tops ass in fic is pretty much unheard of. Take this as a public service announcement that everybody likes their butt ate. 
> 
> Warning for some mild dom/sub

Bucky kisses along the exposed ridges of Steve's collarbone, right where the collar of his shirt sits a little too loose. The skins a little slick and a little salty from sweat but he doesn't mind. He likes how warm Steve is under his lips.

“Buck, what's this about?” Steve questions, but he's smiling down at Bucky and petting his hair.

Bucky let's his palms glide around Steve's sides, feeling the soft grooves of muscle under the fabric. They expand and contract under his touch and Bucky loves how responsive Steve's body always is. He drags them up and up until finally his fingertips are gripping and squeezing into the firmness of Steve's pecs. Thumbs rubbing Steve's nipples hard from over his shirt.

He's still kissing and biting at Steve's collarbone so he can really only speak in mumbles, “Mandated break.” 

Steve obviously wants to come off like he's irritated, he sighs and responds, “Buck, C'mon we still have boxes to move, we have things to do.” but his hands are slowly twining into Bucky's hair, dipping into where it's held back into a bun and pulling strands free.

And of course, Bucky doesn't stop. He bites and sucks into the pulled taut skin of Steve's chest and shoulders, licking and worrying at it until there's little imprinted bite marks and blotchy bruises painted above the collar of his shirt. Bucky's hands slowly venturing under until hes got flesh on flesh grip of Steve's hardened little nipples. He tugs and pinches them until Steve's breath is labored and his heart is pounding under Bucky's palm.

“Okay, maybe a quick break,” Steve says finally. Bucky can't stop himself from grinning against Steve's skin. 

“Real quick,” He murmurs. They both know that's a lie.

A few minutes later and Bucky has Steve bent over the back of their brand new, still seran wrapped couch. He rubs his palms over the soft plains of Steve's thighs, kissing his tailbone and then biting down the swell of his ass. 

Steve's pants pool at his ankles, his arms crossed under his head and he arches his spine, pushing towards Bucky's mouth. 

“God I love your ass,” Bucky says in a growl, it's followed by a sharp bite to the inside of Steve's thigh and that gets Steve groaning into the surface below him. 

Roughly he spreads Steve's cheeks open and before Steve can say anything about it he's spitting sloppy against his hole and diving in like he's starving for it. 

He's pretty sure that he's moaning more at the taste of it than Steve is at the feel. 

Saliva covers his face, it drips down his chin and covers his nose but he goddamn loves it. He works his tongue around, licking and tasting until he has Steve relaxed and then he goes on fucking Steve's hole with his tongue. Sliding it onto him and fucking him pliant like that's what he lives for.

Eventually he gets Steve clawing into couch, pulling the wrap off of it with his fingernails and sobbing into it. 

Bucky eats him out like he's never tasted anything sweeter. He sucks and licks and swirls his tongue and when Steve's nice and relaxed he slides a finger in and fucks into his prostate with that. 

Steve's cock drips slick against the back of the couch, hard and thick and throbbing. His toes curl into the carpet. Bucky's lost track of time but he just keeps licking Steve out until Steve's yanking him back by the hair. Even then he tries his hardest to get his mouth back on Steve, but Steve's not having it. 

He's out of breath, chuckling and gasping, “You do that any longer and I'll fuckin’ come all over the carpet.” 

Bucky's still being held back by Steve's grip but he sticks his tongue out once more in an attempt to get back at Steve's ass. Steve's words sounding more like a challenge than a threat. 

“How about you fuck me with your dick instead of your tongue this time?” 

And honestly, that idea sounds goddamn great right now. Just the thought of sinking his cock into the soft warmth of Steve's insides, feeling him clench and tighten around him gets Bucky's eyes rolling back. It sounds amazing but that's not Bucky, and Steve knows it. 

Bucky gives his best baby eyes, all soft and weepy and shakes his head, mumbling “Nu-uh” 

Steve's grip loosens and he pets hair back from Bucky's forehead, “okay, what then?”

Quickly, while he isn't held down Bucky seizes the opportunity and licks up the underside if Steve's cock where it's hard and pressed against the couch. With a smirk he says, “I want this.” 

Steve smiles knowingly, “Yeah, of course you do.” 

Bucky wants to give some smartass response, something cocky and childish but before he can get it out he's suddenly being shoved to the floor, letting it happen until he feels his face being pushed into the softness of brand new carpet. 

Steve breath warm against the back of his ear, “Get me all warmed up, all desperate for it then you don't give me what I want,” Steve tsks, tilting his head, “I don't like that Buck, you know I don't like that.” 

Bucky whines, mouth being pulled by the carpet, “I'm sorry steve, you can fuck me as punishment.” He follows that with a lopsided smirk. 

Steve fucking rolls his eyes at that though, chuckling, as he says sarcastically, “I'm sure that would teach you a lesson.”


	4. Western au...of sorts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steves a bounty hunter who happened to catch wanted fugitive James Barnes. Now they're on their way to Austin to turn James in. Steve likes his men thicc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a solid 3 years old, just a brief idea ive had sitting for a fic that'll never happen lol. But ya know, some buff 19th century cowboy swooning is still fun right? Right.
> 
> Keep in mind Bucky is a prisoner, he is handcuffed, ill warn for minor gore because he's a little cut up. This is only minorly nsfw tho.

The morning is surprisingly warm in comparison to what he's accustomed too. The hot Texas sun beaming soft light rays through the frayed cloth of the tent, filling the small space with bright light. His underclothes, The thick knit pants he'd most certainly need back in the Colorado cold are dabbled in sweat from lying under his wool blanket. 

Texas is a real bitch, but it's nice to wake up without feeling impending frostbite on his toes. 

Instead he wakes abnormally warm from the swelter of the sun and the big bulk of body pressed to his front. The smooth curve of back against his chest. It's too hot for contact but his mind is nearly starving for it. Panic rolls in his gut because the warmth is almost too inviting. 

He sits himself up, half asleep and a little woozy but quick, reminding himself that it's been weeks since he's even had human contact. He's just a little lonely is all. He attempts to focus more on his need to piss than his need to stare at the body beside him. Pathetic.

—  
He lifts himself onto his sore feet, doesn't bother pulling on boots as he crouches his tall frame out of the cloth tent opening. Hastily unfolding the slat that runs down the side. 

If he thought the sun was bright in the tent he had another thing coming. Heavy light floods his eyes like waterboarding, scorching his mind. Bright white making his eyelids shut on instinct. Should've figured that the forest clearing would have ample lighting. 

He stumbles forward, eyes clamped shut in short strides until his pupils can adjust enough to not feel blinded. 

The embers of last nights fire still glowing soft orange in ashen grey. Just enough to be easily pulled back into flame with some dried leaves and a few more strips of fallen Birch. 

—  
The coffee is thick like syrup and bitter as hell but coffee is coffee. Steve sips from A tankard and allows canned beans to simmer on the flame.

He assumes that it's around Six, enough time to pack up and get to Austin by nightfall. 

He moves carelessly into the tent for his knapsack, sweeping it from the dirt with his fingers and sending curls of dust up into the air. That sinuous body still asleep on the wool blanket that's been laid out. Mouth open and cuffed hands laid out over his head. There's angry red lines and scratches around the skin where the cuffs have rubbed the skin raw and Steve can't keep that sympathetic ache in his chest at bay.

He delivers a soft kick with his toes to the prisoner's leg. Just hard enough to rouse him from sleep, eyes shooting open and looking around the tent like he's lost.

“I got a little coffee left, better get to it before it gets cold.” There's something sickening about the offering. Because while, yes, he has plenty of extra coffee that he'll never drink by himself it's just not like him to be sharing with a criminal. He's not sure what's suddenly making this guy so special. 

That man- Barnes, sits up and rubs the his hands over his eyes. Smearing the dirt of his face into streaks with the sweat on his palms. Yawning and looking somehow innocent in comparison to what's up inside his head. It's like this big horrible joke that this guy, tall and young and handsome is a damn monster. 

With that thought, Steve steps out of the tent into the warm air, sun heating up by the minute. 

—  
By the time Steve is mostly dressed Barnes has drinken down the remains of the coffee. Chugging down the last drops like it's the best damn thing he's ever had. 

Steve separates the beans into separate bowls and they eat in companioning silence. The only sound heard being the soft chirp of morning blue Jays and Barnes's fiendish slurping. By no means does look malnourished but he sure eats like it. Downing the whole bowl in the time that it takes Steve to eat half of his own.

—  
They're packed up and headed out within the half hour. Steve carrying the supplies on his horse with Barnes chained to the saddle, following in stride to keep up with the slow trot. 

How pliant and willing the guy is, is a bit surprising. How easily he follows along, quiet and uncomplaining except for the occasional wince from his sore wrists. A light drip of blood streams down his palm.

—  
Steve stops at a riverbank on the pretense of cleaning up. Mentally denying the pity he has for Barnes's poor wrists. He doesn't give a damn but he removes the cuffs anyway. “Wash up in the river, but you get out of my sight and I'll cut your damn feet off. Drag you there.”

In response Barnes's lips turn up into this smug grin, half cocked and nearly prideful, voice soft and deep, and somehow sweet as he replies with an obedient, “Yessir,” 

Steve scrubs the used dishes in the river water, allowing the remnants of their breakfast to wash off into the stream. 

—  
Next thing he knows he's paying no mind to the dishes, idly scrubbing them with his palms and trying to keep his eyes away from the big naked form toeing into the stream. 

He expected rolled up pant legs and maybe that rag of a shirt stripped not the entirety. Now it's like the sun is in his peripherals. Thick glowing lines of muscle wading through water, flowing like the stream. 

It's hard to focus on mundane tasks when you've got a brahma in human personification stumbling around the water near you. Thighs thick and defined, back muscles pulled tense and an ass that makes his head hurt.

This is wrong on so many goddamn levels. 

Never in his life had he expected himself to be physically unable to look away from a big guy splashing water against himself. Long fingers wringing his dirty hair out and combing it back against the nape of his neck. The soft arch of his spine shifting and bending with his movements. Cut muscles moving under his skin in curls and pulls.

He's not really sure if he wants more to take over the job of scrubbing him clean or to just drown him in the river. 

—  
He feels fucking suffocated, like the life's being siphoned out of him when Barnes, long and beautiful, bends over with obvious intention. No rational human being with average flexibility needs to bend themselves in half to clean their own feet but that's exactly what he's doing. Shamelessly tucking in on himself like goddamn cat in heat. 

Steve forces his eyes away, demands his attention back on his dishes. 

He feels like he's invading something, like an intruder which is so incredibly wrong. Although he's about ninety percent sure that Barnes's well aware of what he's doing. Still bent over out of the corner of Steves eye, splashing water and scrubbing himself.

Steves eyes lock onto the shiny steel tankard, the small patch of rust forming against the handle. It's real damn hard to not look over that presence shifting around to his left. 

“Where we headed?” Barnes's deep voice asks. 

Steve looks over but keeps his eyes up, just looking at Barnes's face and nothing below that. He's facing towards him now and Steve would be a damn bad liar if he said that this was easy.

“Austin” He responds, voice dull on purpose. Lacking in emotion because it's either that or he's gonna jump that bastard then and there. 

—  
Barnes doesn't respond with anything but a soft grin, pulling his water dripping palms over his face to scrub over his eyes. The shift is just long enough for Steve to give him a once over. 

And goddamn he has never regretted a decision more in his life. 

The guys like a stack of bricks. He's like the stuff of Steves nightmares. He just might be a goddamn angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [Tumblr.](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com) im pretty much always taking prompts or suggestions on whatever.


	5. The depths (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Bucharest, pre civil war. Bucky confirms to hinself that he is in fact human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this collection has been pretty tame for my standards. But I write a lot of kinky shit so i guess i need to start bringing that in. Im trying to like split up these chapters for variety so its not just a lot of porn even tho it is a lot if porn. In typical me fashion. With even more porn to come. Anyway, enjoy the self-fisting.
> 
>  
> 
> ____  
> Big warning, in case you didnt read above: Fisting. Thats all.
> 
> Kinda emotional fisting tho, its not really that hardcore tbh. Oh but i guess i should also warn for the metal arm, some slight reference to maybe like dehumanization, not really reference to hydra but its right after Bucky escapes so he's still in that mentality.

With an easy push, his wrist is in and he's so full that he can't breath. His insides float around outstretched fingers and the thick crisco that he had coated the entirety of his fist with slicks everything up thoroughly. He feels like he's got pressure everywhere, it's tight and the cool metal of his hand heats around it like a burner.

He lifts his leg, kicks his foot against the door and it gives him the perfect view in the mirror of his his silver wrist delving inside of him. His hole gripped tight around the grooved metal of his wrist.

He watches, flexing as he lets his forearm slides in further, watches the width of his tricep stretch him further and further until he's got his arm as far as his contorted position can allow comfortably. The pull is heady, tight like he's being pried open.

He feels his knuckles against his insides. He's not used to the kind of depth, he isnt used to anything but a flesh finger or two of his. So it feels almost like he's reaching to pull his guts out, like in the moment he could rip the life out of himself. But the fill is satisfying like nothing else has been. 

He allows his hand to bal up some into a tight fist, thumb in as he rotates his wrist to feel the resistance of his heated insides as he's pushes against them. The pressure is heavy yet soft and delicate in a way. He's not used to that, not used to being gentled in any sense but he finds it easy to allow that. To allow himself to be easy on his body. He's soft with his hand, moves it painfully slow so the panels of the arm don't catch on the skin of his guts. 

He tries not to move his fingers but finds that dragging his knuckles along the walls feels like a deep massage in a place where he's never been massaged before. 

But it's when he pushes towards his belly, let's the point of his knuckle press against his prostate that he feel looser than he has in his entire recollection of the time he's been alive. Its both physical and emotional and somehow maybe even spiritual because he feels the entirety of his flesh loosen. His body still works mechanically but he himself somehow feels alive for the first time ever.

And, really the thought comes into his mind that there's something oddly reassuring about burying the stupid fucking metal arm within him. He doesn't feel normal sensations in the arm, it's not like his real arm but the arm senses the softness, it feels the hot rigid wetness within him, the circuits sense heat and moisture and a squeeze unlike the crush of metal clamps. The unyielding press of his body surrounding it and it's all human.

It senses the skin, feels the temperature rise. Its the first confirmation hes ever had that he is alive. His hole clenching involuntarily around the thick of his steel wrist, heartbeat thrumming through the walls of his ass.

He's not machine, he's not wires and circuits. He's not scraps of metal. He's slimy tissue and blood and when he's done feeling around inside he knows he'll be left sore and covered in his own come. Nothing is less machine than soreness and come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really close to my heart tho and has been for a few years, its just been sitting in docs. Just the idea of Bucky being able to exist and wanting to feel alive and just fistfucking himself with some crisco and the metal arm because he can. Like just spending an hour just feeling around inside of himself and taking in his own alive-ness and knowing that he could destroy himself but instead he just like takes his time and is soft on himself.


	6. The one with a stuffy demon and his dense angel sidekick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a few months back that I write something based on [this post](https://prokopetz.tumblr.com/post/173161593737/concept-one-of-those-clich%C3%A9-angeldemon-romances)
> 
> And this is what my mind came up with lol. 
> 
> The only warning i have for this is that there is a mention of dumbfuck trump lol.
> 
> So on that note if youre not into dragging politics or whatever this probably isnt gonna be your thing.

“Bucky!” Steve yells, yanking Bucky by a single feather on a wing as Bucky chants a repeated “ow, ow, ow,” following Steve just because he can’t not. 

“We've been over this,” Steve scolds, “You aren't supposed to just-” his spare hand waves erratically “You can't just angel out and threaten people. You could have given him a heart attack.” 

Bucky winces as he's pulled but he lets out a chuckle anyway “Like that would have been a bad thing? He's trying to build a fucking wall Steve. He needs a heart attack.”

Steve stops, still holding onto Bucky though as he pivots in Buckys direction. He breathes out his frustration “And he will, eventually,” Steve says “But he's the president...and now he's on the news reporting a supernatural attack on the country because he saw a demon.”

Bucky snorts.

“Don't even,” Steve continues. “You're making demons like me look bad. Sometimes I wonder why i ended up as the demon when you're the little shit that sprouts wings and looks like a giant cricket for fun.” He shakes his head hard, mumbling “Angel my ass,” under his breath.

“Hey!” Bucky shouts “I'm the best angel. If you weren't such a stick in the mud Trump would be out of here and id probably get an angelic promotion for bringing in hell's most wanted. But no...mister demon is no fun.” he scoffs, wings fluttering in Steve's grasp. 

“Mister demon likes to keep things in their natural order, mister demon has souls to reap. Now c’mon some creepy russian pedo just died that we have to take care of.” Steve finally lets Bucky's wing drop free from his grasp, his face schooled into a careless expression, steely. “If you're good I'll let you scare him before we drag him down to hell.”

Bucky has his arms crossed tightly, scowling, but he huffs anyway, letting out a grunted “Fine,” as he tries to catch up. “But can we get milkshakes after?” 

That earns him a glare from over Steve's shoulder. “Only if you promise not to kill the president...no matter what a steaming bag of shit he is.”

“I promise i won't try to KILL Dump.” Bucky agrees, mouth turning up into a smirk “If anything, next time I'll only scare him a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With America's state atm I think this is fitting, if not therapeutic.
> 
> If you have any ideas send them my way on [Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


	7. Literally just frottage (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a slight reference to bottom Steve, its small tho its not even worth tagging bottom Steve. 
> 
> This is vanilla as fuck tho and i wrote it several years ago so if its shit im just gonna own that lol.

Bucky breaks their kiss, breathing in a sharp inhale to gather air back into his lungs. His forehead meeting Steve's softly, just to lightly press them together, making sure to keep their eyes locked in contact.

Something about he gaze he gives Steve is so beautiful in the dark. Nothing but a lamp reflecting off the walls and filling the small room in luminescent yellow. 

Half clothed and warm Bucky grinds atop of Steve's body. Their shirts are just barely tugged off dicks pressed together heavily through their pajamas. 

But god, Steve realizes that listening to Bucky's harsh breathing against him is what he lives for. The way it drowns out the world, like it's the only thing in existence, just him and Bucky. 

Bucky wedges his own pants down just barely, just enough to fit them around his thighs, leaving his cock to swing outward and lie against Steve's bare stomach. The soft warmth of it against his skin makes Steve forget how to breathe for a minute. He pulls a heavy breath in through his nose.

Bucky props himself back up on his palms., fingers framing Steve's head, breath coming out ragged as he hovers over Steve. “God you've got no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now,” he mumbles. The words coming out breathless and come-slurred.

All Steve can really do is make a little “Mmm” Sound, groaning as he lets his hips roll his cock up against Bucky's own.

But suddenly Bucky starts yanking at Steve's pants, pulling awkwardly until the waistband is tucked under Steve's balls loosely. He manages to get Steve's cock out fully from the nestle of his pants quickly. His hands move fast, Steve barely even has time to ask what he’s planning before he grasps them both into a single palm as best as he can. 

His grip is awkward, compensating for the both of them but he makes due, enough to get their dicks together.

Bucky's so warm and soft against Steve, his body and his cock, that it makes Steve let out a pathetic moan. Looking up at Bucky grinding as their dicks slide together smoothly.

Just the sensation of Bucky against Steve always makes Steve feel overwhelmed. Having Bucky above him, taking anything he wants from him makes Steve's head feel foggy and loose and safe in its own odd way.

So Steve just lies out, arms over his head and lets Bucky work them over. Letting every one of Bucky's breaths against his neck, every sound he makes, and every time he tenses, pull him closer and closer.

Bucky's so beautiful, all the fucking time, Steve manages to think. He lets his eyes slide open lazily so he can glance down to watch Bucky rut against him, seeing as Bucky's own eyes shut tight, and his mouth drops open. Steves pretty sure it's the most perfect thing he's ever seen.

There's no heavy moaning, no aggression or depth. Just firm movements.

Bucky drops himself forward, hazily forcing Steve's mouth into a starved kiss. His tongue against Steves as their lips mash like Bucky's trying to devour him. 

His teeth bite into Steve's tongue, sucking it into his mouth and moaning around it and all Steve can really manage is to grab onto Bucky's hips tight as he spurts his load across his own belly. 

Bucky follows after, blowing across Steve's body in a whimpered thrust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a lot to post in here but im a lazy cunt -shrug-


	8. Gunplay (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally...gunplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been too lazy to post more of these do im trying to make myself do it.

Bucky’s hand twists, dragging the tip of the barrel against the jut of Steves cheek bone, Steve shudders, swallowing. 

“Oh,” Bucky starts, “big, tough, pretty boy like you is afraid of a gun?” he says, more of a joke than anything. Just a game.

Steve visibly holds in a smirk, twisting under Bucky’s hold “yes,” he grumbles, sticking his tongue out to lick at his lips. He’s never been a good actor.

Bucky drags the gun lower, sliding it across Steves closed lips, “Why are you keeping your mouth shut huh? You don't want it in there?”

Lightly, barely, Steve opens his mouth, allowing Bucky to place the barrel right against his bottom lip like he would his cock. 

“I could just...put it in, get you drooling and choking on it,” Bucky teases.

Steve opens his mouth wider, grinding his hips up against Bucky's ass in his lap. 

“See how far i can stuff it down your throat? until you just can’t take it any further.”

Groaning, Steve sticks the tip of his tongue out, licking at the head of the barrel, right into the hole, tasting the metal of it. 

Bucky grinds back against Steve, curling his ass against Steves dick intentionally. “And then, while you're really loving how big it is in your mouth, while you're choking and crying on it, pretending like its my cock in your mouth, that’s when i'll pull the trigger.” he drags the gun back up smoothly, away from Steve's mouth, leaving Steve to pant and writhe like he's possessed with it, so fucking hard from it. Puts the barrel right Between the blackened oceans of Steve's eyes and whispers, “Boom.”


	9. Two stoned losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff of bucky and jock steve being trashcans.

Bucky sits in Steve's Subaru and puffs from a roach that's burnt down to the end and he keeps burning the tips of his fingers. He doesn't have a clip though so he suffers through it and intentionally blows the smoke into Steve's face like it's a taunt even though he knows that Steve would gladly hit off of it and had just a moment ago. He just thinks it's funny to watch Steve's nostrils flare up a little like he's chasing the smoke into his lungs. 

“You wanna make out?” Bucky asks with a little drop of his head. Glares at Steve flatly through his eyelashes as his eyes glow glassy and red veined and it makes Steve chuckle. 

They're sitting in the back of the parking lot of Taco bell because Bucky said to Steve after practice that he wanted a burrito and Steves a sucker for any of Bucky's requests. 

“Do you not want to go eat?”

“I do but I'd rather kiss you while my breath doesn't taste like shit.” Bucky chokes on the last papery hit, licks at his fingers on the exhale so he can stub the embers of the roach with them and drop it onto an empty sprite can in Steve's cup holder to save it.

“Okay” Steve responds as always. Stretches his long body across his console to grasp for Bucky's face like its nothing so he can press their lips together. 

Bucky's breath tastes like skunk and artificial cherry and it's the most delicious thing Steve's ever tasted because it's coming from Bucky and Steve wants to taste that on his lips forever.

His heart hitches each time that Bucky gasps soft broken breaths from the back of his throat against Steve's lips likes he's moaning on Steve's tongue against his.

Steve's strong and built from years of football but hes almost not strong enough to keep himself from breaking the kiss to tell Bucky that he loves him.


	10. Mouth fingering (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve just fingers buckys mouth lol. Thats it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is pretty heavy on the degradation so if you only like praise this might not be your thing

Steve's fingers delve into Bucky's throat, curling into his tonsils like they're looking for a sweet spot, three of them pressed in, prodding until Bucky heaves out a choke, eyes watering, nose wet. 

Steve smirks, letting out a satisfied ‘Mmm’ at Bucky's sounds, “Goddamn you're nasty, look at you, fucking drooling all over yourself.” He fucks his fingers through the wet of his mouth, down into Bucky's throat as far as they'll go like he would his cock. 

Like a good little hole Bucky takes them, sucking and choking on them. His eyes stay locked up on Steve's, red and flowing tears.

Uncontrollably, Steve grinds the heft of his dick up against Bucky's cheek, smearing his saliva into his face as he eagerly takes Steve's fingers in deeper, coughing through it. 

“You'll let me do anything won't you, let me fingerfuck your throat and you'll like it won't you?” 

Since he can say anything beyond a gurbled noise, Bucky nods around the hand in his mouth. 

“Yeah, it doesn't matter to you, so long as you're getting one hole stuffed your happy.” 

Bucky looks up dreamily, heaving around Steve's fingers as they continue their merciless pressing. 

Steve's dick aches and finally he pulls his fingers free, allowing Bucky to breathe some, “You better get some air,” he starts, voice deep. “can't have my hole dying out on me, I mean I guess I could replace you but then I'd have to train them to take cock like you, and well,” he tsks, politely combing Bucky's sweatslicked hair back with his fingers, wet ones included, “That may take a lot of time that I don't have.”

Bucky sighs out contently, pupils blown, breath jagged, with his mouth open wide. So Steve takes his opportunity, grasping Bucky's hair with one hand and his own dick with the other as he slowly feeds it into the wet space of Bucky's open mouth. 

Quickly he works up a pace until he's straight fucking Bucky's throat, pounding it in hard strokes just like he would his asshole. 

And Bucky takes it, choking and gagging, then gasping for air as Steve pulls away. 

Tears run down Bucky's face and he sniffles snot and it should be nasty...but its really far from it. Steve grins, wiping his thumb through the tear lines going down his cheek, “What's wrong baby, what's got you crying, huh?” 

Bucky looks up, eyes red, expression like his little hearts broken but he opens up wide wanting more. Knows he doesn't even need to say anything for steve to give him what he needs. Steve obliges without question and goes back to fucking Bucky's face. 

“Yeah you little fuckin’ hole,” he growls, “cry from how bad you fucking need it,” Steve continues, pulling Bucky's wet face deep onto his cock until he has to yank him back again to breathe. 

A trail of spit runs out of Bucky's mouth, thick and wet and rabid, but he just let's it flow like he knows he's supposed to. 

“Say thank you,” Steve demands, curling Bucky's hair up into his fist to keep his head looking up at him, allowing buckys hands ti squeeze into his thighs. 

Bucky gasps, fluttering his lashes to look up through glassy eyes, pupils all big and dark, “Thank you sir,” he responds softly, sounding phlegmy and hoarse. 

Steve grins, “Now open up again,” he requests and instantly Bucky obeys. 

Without warning Steve gathers saliva in his own mouth, looking down at the fucked out expression of buckys face kneeled below him before he spits it straight into Bucky's open mouth. Bucky flinches from it, blinking hard at the suddenness, but keeps his mouth open, steves spit sitting against his tongue.

Softly, Steve caresses Bucky's jaw, “Now swallow,” he requests.

And like the good hole he is Bucky does, swallowing softly before opening his eyes up again to repeat, “Thank you sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos as always are very much appreciated.


End file.
